


390 Prompts

by Lunarwolfblue



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfblue/pseuds/Lunarwolfblue
Summary: Prompt Challenge I'm doing on Tumblrhttp://lunarwolfblue.tumblr.com/post/157599371956/390-prompts





	1. Prompt 297

**Author's Note:**

> This is after Kaede's execution, but it's if the big thing with needles didn't come falling on her and it was like needles which shot through her body for the blood

Kaede’s body hangs from the noose which was holding her. Everyone just stared at her lifeless body, not a single word was heard from the students. Monokuma lets her body drop to the ground and Saihara snaps out of his daze. He tries to run to her body but Kaito grabs his arm.

 

“Saihara… Don’t…” Kaito says, voice slightly shaking.

 

Saihara stares at Kaito for a moment then rips his arm away from him. He runs to her lifeless body and drops to his knees. The pink blood from her body was already pooling around her and got on Saihara’s knees. 

 

“I know you didn’t do it Kaede… I know you didn’t…” Saihara choked out. He set her head in his lap and stared at her face. He stroked her hair and started sobbing. “You’re not  dead… You’re not dead… You’re not dead!”

 

Everyone stood near by, some facing away, some crying, some with a blank face. Monokuma was heard in the background laughing as Saihara cried over Kaede.

 

Tears mixed with blood on her face as he cried over her body. “Wake up, Kaede! Please, please wake up!” Saihara sobbed out, gripping her hand tightly.

 

Kaito walked over to him and stood by his side. “She’s not waking up…”

 

Saihara looked up at him with his tears still spilling from his eyes. “She didn’t do it… I know she didn’t… Kaede wouldn’t…”

 

“Just get up…” Kaito ordered.

 

“She needs me by her side…”

 

“She’s dead Saihara! You watched it happen! We all did! Get up!”

 

Saihara looked at him with wide eyes. After a few moments, he wipes his eyes and sets her head back on the ground. He stood up and took off his hat. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of his hat and put it over Kaede’s face.

 

“I’ll miss you…” Saihara whispered, looking up at the sky, tears falling once again from his eyes.


	2. Hiatus

Yeah this is gonna be on Hiatus for a while, I'll get back to it after I'm done with a few other things


End file.
